


The new agent

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mating/Heat cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Skylar is a new agent. The only thing she struggles with is the fact she's an omega. Join her as she tells about the day that changed her life!





	1. Chapter 1

I'm Skylar. My life is plain and boring. Most people underestimate me. I'm an Omega. I know what you're going to say. Omegas shouldn't be out by there selves. Well, my parents died and I have no relatives. I'm 23. So, I'm going to tell you about the day that changed my life...

'Flour, eggs, milk, and butter' I repeated the list over and over in my head. I walked into the store. Grabbing a basket, I went to get the flour. The store reeked of alpha. " Skylar Parson?" I turned around to find a man dressed in a suit. "Yes?" "I'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. Can you please come with us?" "Am I under arrest and if so what for?" "You are not under arrest we just would like to talk to you back at headquarters." I nodded and followed the Alpha. 

We arrived at the BAU. I walked with the alpha not realizing I must have been giving of a scent of fear, because Hotchner grapped my arm. "Miss Skylar there is no reason to be afraid no one is going to hurt you." I just nodded. We walked threw a bull pin full of people. Next we walked up a flight of stairs to a conference room. A Alpha stood up and I recognized him immediately."No way! Your David Rossi!" He chuckled as he shook my hand. "I'm guessing you're a fan?" "Well you could say that I have been trying to get into the FBI, but the only thing they won't let me in is because I'm an Omega." "You passed everything else?" "Yes it wasn't hard." "Sweetie most alphas can't pass it let alone an Omega! And I don't mean that rudely it just takes a strong willed person which is what you are!" "Uhh..thanks can someone tell me why I'm here?" "I can. Aaron Strauss, I'm recruiting you because you are a good agent and we need you on this team!" I looked confused I'm sure of it. "Why?" "You're smart, quick to think, a good shot, and great with people who are broken and who need help!" "Are you people nuts!! " I earned a few confused looks. "I hate people! This is why I live alone! So I'd suck at this job!" "No you would be great. Let us show you!" I thought it over. "I guess." The whole room was filled with cheers. " Good was we got a case, I'm JJ by the way that is Reid and Garcia and Morgan!" "Ok thanks" we went over the case and I mentioned some thoughts and everyone seemed to branch from them. "Wheels up in 15!" Hotchner said as we all stood up. "Oh! Hotchner my car!" "Don't worry I'll take care of it." Just then a young man came in and handed me my car keys. "Oh thanks!" We walked out in a bulk of people going to there cars for go bags. I always kept a bag of clothes and a hairbrush toothbrush and makeup. "Who's car is that beauty!" I smirked as I walked past Morgan." Mine!" I went and opened the trunk. I got my bag then lifted the bottom of the trunk and loaded my fav. gun. "What model?" "1964 Chevrolet Impala super sport !" I slammed the hood as I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder. We all loaded up on the plain.


	2. Chapter 2

On the jet I sat next to Morgan and across from Reid. It was a long flight to Oregan. 8 hours to be exact. After talking about the case we all sat in silence. I felt multiple sets of eyes on me. "Skylar, during this case if you become tired or this is to much for you let one of us know. While at the station Morgan will be with you everywhere just in case an alpha can't control himself." I just nodded. Reid asked a dozen questions before finally agent Rossi told him that I didn't look interested in our topic of the hour. Reid looked down ashamed. "Reid, it's ok don't worry about it!" I realized why he humbled himself to Rossi. Spencer Reid was an omega! He nodded when he saw the look on my face. "I would have never guessed!" He chuckled a little. Hotchner stood up catching everyone's attention. "I found the victim pattern. A Alpha with a omega he meets at the bar." I caught on. "He thinks the men give them a drug that sends the women in heat when the actually go into it naturally!" Hotchner nodded. I rolled the thought in my head. I was so focused on it I didn't here Morgan calling my name. "Skylar!" He used his alpha voice to get my attention. I knew he wasn't made but my instincts cut in and both Reid and I whimpered as we curled up in the corner of our seats. "I'm not mad sweetie I just needed your attention." "I know just a reflex" "Hotch wants us to go under cover as the couple at the bar. Are you ok with that or do you want spencer to do it?" "No im good." I have a reassuring smile. "Ok as soon as we land you guys get Skylar ready and Rossi and I will get Morgan ready." "Wait why do I have to have the whole squad!" I joked. The girls and Reid laughed.

Once the girls finished they let me look into the mirror. "Wow! Now I remember why I don't wear makeup!" They laughed. " Takes too long I like sleep more than I do my face." Reid zipped up the back of my dress. "Thank you, Spencer" he nodded. My dress was black and tight, hugging me in all the right ways. It stopped right before my knees. My hair was down and curled beautifully. "I feel like this is prom all over again" the girls smiled. Once we got to the bar we all separated. We had ear pieces in so we could hear. After five minuets Hotchners voice came across. "Skylar, walk up to the bar and order a drink. Morgan you walk up and do the same." I walked up to the end of the bar. "What can I get you?" I ordered up a drink and Morgan told the bartender he wanted the same. "You know, a pretty thing like yourself shouldn't be in a place like this." He said as he pushed my hair off my shoulder. "Oh? Then where am I to find a handsome alpha such as you?" "I could always show up somewhere nicer for such a sweet little Omega like you!" Hotchners voice came across again telling me to go to the bathroom and Morgan to 'slip' the medicine in my drink. "What do you say after these drinks we get out of here?" "Sounds great I'm going to use the bathroom real quick!" "Ok sexy!" He called after me. I waited in the hallway when I felt it. Hotchners voice told us to go back. I walked back to my drink. I took a long drink. Sweat was already covering me. Morgan, assuming it was water to play off the role ignored it. "Drink up, baby I can't wait to get you home and take that beautiful dress off of you." I moaned at his voice. I did as he said and drank another sip. "Ready?" I nodded. Once we got into his car we could stop until we got to the hotel because the creep set up cameras inside the hotel room and outside to know when it was best to attack. I squeezed my thighs together as we rode in the car. "You smell like you really are in heat, where did y'all find that at?" "Derek! I really am in heat!" "What? I didn't put anything in your drink!" "I know that!" He phoned Hotchner and told him what was happening. "Ahhh!" A wave of cramps and a need to be pleased ran threw me. "Hang in there kiddo. We are almost there!" "No!" He looked at me confused. "Morgan your strong but not that strong you will end up mating me!""We will figure it out." He grabbed my hand. I muffled my moan with my other hand. 

Once we arrived at the hotel, Morgan carried me into the room. He laid me down. I realized we were suppose to be pretending but this was real and I have never had this bad of a heat. Then again I have never had anyone to help me threw one either. "Alpha!" "I know, I got you beautiful!" He said as he laid gently on top of me. I couldn't take it anymore as I reached up and kissed him. He sat up and took his clothes off, then slowly took my dress off. "Derek, I need you!" "I know hang on!" Morgan slipped my underwear off next he unclasped my bra. "Your beautiful!" He said as he kissed me. He then slipped two fingers into me. I moaned at the wonderful feeling of his fingers inside me moving at an experts experienced way. "Love to see My Omega wither for me. Are you gonna cum for me?" I nodded as I let go of my release. "So beautiful!" He licked his fingers as he moaned. "You taste amazing!" "Alpha I need your knot!" Derek couldn't hold back any longer. He took his long thick erection erection out of his boxers and stroked himself a few times before slowly entering me. I moaned as he bottomed out. He began to thrust into me slow and steady. "Faster, harder, please Alpha!" Derek didn't disappoint. "You going to cum for me Alpha? Cum in my tight pussy?" Derek grunted. "Skylar can I?" "Mate me Derek! Breed me fill me with your pups!" We both screamed falling over the edge as Derek bit into my neck leaving his mark all over me. "Mine!" He growled. "Yours all yours!" He laid us on our sides so we would be more comfortable. I whimpered when he moved. His knot still in me making it hard to get comfortable. "Sorry, baby!" "It's ok" I fell asleep after that. 

I woke up to the sound of Derek talking to Hotchner and the gang. I sat up. Making sure I had clothes on, Morgan's shirt was slipped over me. "Derek?" Morgan rushed over to me. "Are you ok?" "Yeah what's going on?" "Skylar you just relax we caught him and we are staying here for a weeks vacation since it is las vagas!"   
Time skip...8 months later  
Since morgan and I hooked up we found out we were having pups. Derek's mom had insisted on coming over until the pups were born. "Hello Mom!" I heard Morgan greet his mother. I walked down the stairs but slipped halfway down. Panic rose in me. The pups always move when I get excited or I move to fast. "Derek!!!!!!" I screamed as tears fell from my face. "Babe? What's wrong?" He asked as he came running up to me with his mom not far behind. "I fell down the stairs and the pups aren't responding!" I cried even harder at the thought of losing them. "Derek growl at her." "What?" "Pups will respond to their father even in the womb!" Derek growled and I whimpered wrapping my arms around my stomach trying to protect the pups." They moved!" I felt relief wash over me. "What were you doing upstairs sweetie?" Fran asked me. " I was bedding down." I looked down . "Babe, I'm not going to be angry because you're bedding down. You're going to give birth soon so trust me when I say it's ok!" I nodded as Derek kissed my forehead. Ten days later... I have spent more time in the area that I had bedded down in the corner of our bed room. Tonight I wanted to sleep there but not without Derek. I worried that he'd say no. "Whatcha thinking about?" Derek asked." I wanna sleep in my bedding but not without you!" "Why didn't you just say so?" Derek got up and took my hand helping me easy myself down. He snuggled up next to me. About 3 hours after we fell asleep. I realized it was time. "Derek?" I nudged him a little "yeah?" "It's time!" He shot up and rushed for his mother. They both came back and I gave birth to a healthy boy, dean, and an unresponsive girl, madie. "Skylar, I'm so sorry!" Fran apologized. My heart broke. I lost one of my children. I still had a pup to take care of. Derek and I laid the pup down for bed in between us." Babe, are you ok?" "No, I lost her Derek!" "I know babe but we have to be strong for Dean!" "I know!" "I love you" "I love you too"


End file.
